A Chance at Love
by The Heavenly Dragon
Summary: Severus Snape thought that after Lily, he couldn't fall in love.  Serena was a little girl who thought that she couldn't be loved.  Until one day through a chance encounter they were thrown together. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape pulled his cloak around him tightly and hurried along the streets on London.

Albus Dumbledore had insisted that he return to Hogwarts for Christmas instead of him spending it along as he usually did at Spinners End.

Severus was going to use to the Floo as it was his preferred method of traveling, but unfortunately he was out of Floo Powder and since his home was protected by heavy wards he couldn't apparate inside, so he had gone outside his wards to apparate, but being Christmas Eve, there were too many muggles out and about for him to apparate without being noticed, so now he was on his way to Diagon Alley to pick up some floo powder and floo to Hogwarts as well.

Severus didn't want to go to Hogwarts to spend Christmas. He preferred to spend his holidays alone and besides that there was hardly any students at Hogwarts for him to bully during the holidays so where was the fun in staying if he couldn't have that pleasure.

As he was hurrying down the street, he heard the sound of laughter and screams. As he got closer he came across a chain fence and saw quite a few children playing in the yard and a brick building in the center and on the other side of the building there were even more children, who were playing on a playground.

As he passed the building he took note of a sign "Happy View Orphanage" and he couldn't help but notice that these children did appear to be happy, until that is he reached the end of the property. There sitting on the snow covered ground wearing nothing, but a simple summer dress was a little girl.

He wouldn't have known that she was sitting there if it hadn't been for her ear flickering ever so slightly when a snow flake landed on her. Severus stared at the small girl, and her unusual ears. He had never seen anything like it before expect once and that was only in a book, Lily Evans had.

Could this child be a Hanyou?" He thought to himself. It seemed unlikely that the Minesrty would allow a magical creature such as this little girl appeared to be among muggles, but then again maybe her parents had never registered her in the proper department.

Shaking his head, he continued on his way. Why should it matter to him if this child was all alone and in the cold.

Severus entered the Leaky Cauldron forgoing his usual drink and headed outside and quickly tapped his wand on the wall and entered Diaigon Ally.

Severus entered gringotts and immediately wished he hadn't. The lines were so long and it seemed to be forever before his turn finally came to go to his vault to get enough money to buy the damn floo powder, just so he could use the floo just so he could go to Hogwarts for a few lousy hours and then floo back home.

Severus left Gringotts and went to buy his floo powder. He was going to floo from the store directly to Hogwarts until he noticed a sign above the fireplace *Attention all customers. Do to the fact of the high traffic through the floo network we are now charging five gallons per person. Happy Holidays* Severus groaned. It looked like he was going to have to go all the way home just to floo as he didn't feel like apparating to Hogsmade and walking to the school from there. His way would be much easier.

By the time Severus left the Leaky Cauldron (which he stopped and had a meal and his drink) night had fallen and the weather was getting colder.

He kept a face pace not wanting to be out this late at night among those who were happy and of good cheer. It took all his will-power not to hex those passing by who wished him a Merry Christmas.

He came upon the Orphanage again and was shocked when he saw that the same little girl or hanyou or whatever she was, was still sitting outside while the rest of the children were all inside.

Thinking that maybe, she had just been overlooked he went up the steps nearly slipping and knocked on the door.

It took a few moments before a scruffy looking teenager opened the door. Taking in Severus's black robes he narrowed his eyes "What the hell do you want" he demanded.

Severus gritted his teeth remembering this was only a mere muggle, even if he was a dunderhead "I would like to inform you of the.." he paused thinking how to word it just right "the child that is still outdoors. With the temperature dropping, she could die"

The boy gave out a laugh "That Freak die! That would never happen. She's too much of a freak to die and besides she was told to come in, so it's not our fault if she wants to freeze her ass off. "

Suddenly there was a yell from someone in the building "WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO THIS HOUR! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR YOU'RE LETTING ALL THE HEAT OUT!"

Severus looked past the foul mouthed youth to see an immensely fat women hurrying towards them "Madam I would like to inform you about the child who is currently outside and…"

The women stared at Severus for a few moments before speaking "I'll be right with you" she muttered and stomped off dragging the boy with her.

Severus didn't have to wait long, as the woman appeared again, only this time she was dragging the little hanyou with her.

The child made no sound or showed no emotion as she was being dragged by her long hair. Severus took note of her appearance. Long filthy hair matted and tangled. Cuts and bruises covering her body. She looked rail thing and kept her eyes downcast as the women suddenly thrust her into Severus arms .

"Don't you bring her back you hear. We refuse to take her back! Not again. If the government is cutting back our funds then we are getting rid of the bad apples.

The women shoved them out the door and slammed the door in their faces. Severus stood shell shocked. He hadn't wanted this to happen. He absolutely could not let this child into his life let alone his heart. He just couldn't. It had been painful enough with his mother dying during his second year at Hogwarts and then when his only friend and love of his life Lily Evans had left him as well, not only for James Potter, but also through death.

Severus looked down at the child who was staring at him with bright blue eyes "What's your name" the girl said nothing, but continued to stare.

Sighing Severus took her by the hand and dragged her towards his home. Once they were back at Spinners end, he took her up the stairs, filled the tub and set her inside. "Wash" Severus commanded before leaving the room.

He headed towards his own room, and pulled out one of his shirts, it would serve as pajamas for the night, and then tomorrow he would figure out what to do with the girl.

The little girl sat stiffly in the tub, she didn't know what to do. She had never been allowed in a bath tub before. Everywhere she had been before in her life she had been stuck outside to wash herself off either in the rain or with a garden hose.

Severus entered the bathroom and frowned. "I thought I told you to wash!" he snarled. Not seeing any reaction, he grabbed a wash rag and some soap "Forget it I'll do it myself."

Severus scrubbed down the child being careful of her wounds. After her body was cleaned he used his wand to clean her hair, having all, but lost the little patience he had.

Severus grabbed the child out of the tub and quickly dried her off, before jamming her into his shirt, then he carried her into a room and placed her on a bed "Sleep' was all he said before turning on his heel to leave when he heard a soft spoken whisper

"Serena" Severus turned around "excuse me"

The little girl was looking down at her hands

"My name is Serena" Severus nodded "Very well then… Serena. Go to sleep" he turned to leave when she spoke again

"Who's Lily?"

Severus once again turned around, only this time to walked towards the little girl

"Why do you ask"

Serena looked up in his face which had gone a deadly pale "sh sh she said to stop being sad" she whispered, instantly regretting asking her question.

She had messed up again.

This man was going to be like everyone else and get rid of her.

Why oh why hadn't she kept her mouth shut.

**A/N I had to delete the old file and create a new one as the system would not let me update any of my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena sat quietly and motionless as Severus washed her body. There was a flicker behind him and Serena watched as a woman with long red hair and green eyes came into focus. The lady smiled sweetly at Serena, and quietly spoke "You do not need to be frightened child. Severus will not hurt you."

Serena stared at the woman and thought to herself "How does she know that he won't hurt me".

Severus finished washing Serena and she turned her attention briefly back to him as he took out his wand and pointed his wand at her head. A few moments later, Serena realized that her hair was now clean and for the first time in her entire life, she took note that her hair was a pale lavender color. Maybe that was people seemed scared of her, but then again it was most likely that it was her ears that caused people to be alarmed by her appearance. The little girl turned her eyes back on the woman again. "Who are you?" She thought. Serena had encountered many ghosts and spirits before and they always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"When I was alive I was known as Lily." She paused "I guess I still am" she added and gave a small laugh.

Lily frowned as she watched Severus force a shirt of his over the little girl's head, before carrying her out and placing her on a bed. She turned her attention to Serena once more. "Do you think that you can do me a favor?"

Serena hesitated. She had spoken before to the other families she had briefly stayed with about a ghostly encounter she had and the message that was to be delivered and each and every time she had done so, she had been beaten almost to death then brought back to the Orphanage where she had been dumped in the leaky rat infested basement for a few weeks with only three loaves of stale bread to eat which was expected to last her for those weeks of her punishment.

Lily came closer and touched the child's face "He will not harm you, I can promise you that". Serena slightly nodded her head, enough for Lily to see, but not enough for Severus to notice "Tell him to stop being so sad" was the whisper before she faded from view.

Serena was about to give her message, when she realized that this man…. Severus as Lily had told her didn't even know her name. Severus covered her up and "Sleep'" was the only word spoke as, he made to leave the room.

"'Serena" The man turned around "excuse me" Serena looked down at her hands "My name is Serena" she repeated. "Very well then… Serena. Go to sleep" Severus once again tried to leave, but Serena just had to know "Who's Lily?"

Severus once again turned around, only this time to walked towards the little girl "Why do you ask" Serena was frightened when she saw how pale his face had become, he looked so deathly pale. Like the ghosts she saw sometimes.

"sh sh she told me to tell you to stop being sad". Tears started to slide down her cheeks. Maybe this Lily was wrong. Severus was going to be like all the others, she just knew it.

Severus sat on the bed and stared at the child. How could she have known about Lily? They had just met and he didn't think it was quite possible for her to read his thoughts anyway.

They sat there for so long in silence and Serena began to get confused. When was the beating going to start?

Severus reached out a gentle hand and touched her face. Serena froze and Severus couldn't help, but give a low growl and instantly Serena was off the bed and backing towards the door. He rose the bed and approached her. He hadn't meant to frighten the child.

Serena was almost to the door, when he reached out his arms and wrapped them around her tiny waist. Once again he carried her to the bed and gently put her in. As he tucked her in, he gently spoke. "I will not hurt you… You need to get some sleep and tomorrow we'll figure out what we should do with you"

Serena nodded silent tears streaming down her face. No one wanted her and no one would ever want her or love her. She laid down and turned away from Severus.

Severus walked towards the door and turned off the light, before leaving the room, he turned and spoke again "Lily was my best friend" then leaving he shut the door behind him.

~The Next Day~

Severus woke early much to his displeasure, but hearing his name being called from downstairs, he knew that there was only one person in this world that would dare wake Severus Snape and live to tell the tale.

Albus was sitting in Severus favorite chair his fingers intertwined with a smile on his face, as he studied Severus making him feel like he was being x-rayed by the head masters blue eyes. "Merry Christmas Severus. I am curious as to where you were at last night. I know you prefer spending the holidays alone, but no one should be alone at Christmas.

Severus yawned "I had other… rather important business last night Albus. Now tell me why are you hear at" he looked at the clock above his fireplace "5am" he groaned.

Albus smiled "I've come to bring you back with me to Hogwarts to spend Christmas day, and then tonight you may leave"

Severus opened his mouth to argue when Albus looked past him "Well what do we have here?" He turned to see what Albus was talking about and saw Serena standing on the stair case staring at them.

Albus swept from his chair and approached the little girl. He knelt down to her level and gave her a warm smile "why hello little one. My name is Albus. What's your name?"

Serena looked at Albus for a moment then quietly she headed back up the stairs. Once gone Albus turned his attention to Severus.

"I'm surprised at you Severus. Having a Hanyou in your home" He almost sounded stern. "Don't you know how dangerous they are" He paused "Have you been hanging around Hagrid?"

Severus shuddered at that thought. As much as he liked Hagrid and enjoyed his company from time to time, he didn't care much for his obsession with monsters.

"Dangerous? How can she be dangerous? She's just a little girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore frowned at Severus's question. "I thought you had taken Care of Magical Creatures with Lily. If you had you would have learned that Hanyou's are extremely dangerous, next to Werewolves they are extremely unstable."

Severus shook his head "she's just a little girl no more than three or even four at that. Besides as young as she is how can she even be considered dangerous?"

Albus smiled sadly "Hanyou's are unstable my dear boy. Unlike a Were-Animal these creatures are vicious and can strike at any moment and the damage they can cause is extremely severe."

Severus looked towards the stairs then back at Dumbledore "Would you be willing to help me find a home for her? I was thinking that today I could find her a more suitable home with more suitable guardians."

Serena sat on her bed listening to the conversation going on downstairs. She knew that no one would want her, so why were they even discussing the possibilities of finding her a new home? She decided that it would be best if she just left. She could just live on her own somewhere. It wouldn't matter where she wen. No one would even miss her.

Serena went to the window and opened it being as quiet as she could possibly be. She glanced over her shoulder to check that her door was still shut and that no one was coming up the stairs. Quickly she climbed out the window and dropped to the ground. She immediately wished she hadn't jumped from the window as she heard a sickening crack. Glancing around she saw some bushes. Getting up she limped quickly away and hid among the brush. Crouching down in the snow she figured she could stay there until she was sure no one was going find her, then she could make her escape.

"Why don't you just keep her?" Albus asked Severus

Shaking his head, he tried to explain "I just can't Albus. If I let her stay her then I'll have to let her into my heart. I absolutely cannot ever allow that to happen again."

"Your Mother and Lily wouldn't want you to be unhappy" Albus almost pleaded

Severus raised an eyebrow "Just a few moments ago, you were telling me that she was dangerous and that she shouldn't be in my home. Make up your mind!"

Albus smiled his irritating smile at Severus "I never said you shouldn't have her in your home. Those few moments that I met her, I believe she might be half Were-Cat. Those are the least dangerous creatures and usually the have more magical abilities then most magical creatures, because they are have magical creature and half magical being such as a ourselves. So one of her parents was either a Witch or a Wizard."

Staring at him in shock, Severus opened his mouth and then shut it again. He wondered if he should tell the old man about what had happened the night before or not. He didn't want Dumbledore to think that he was crazy, but then again he thought 'the old man is crazy himself'.

"Well what is it my boy? If you have something on your mind, then do enlighten me"

Severus looked away "She gave me a message from Lily last night"

"Oh really? Might I asked what the message was?"

Severus looked at the Headmaster right in the eyes "Serena told me that Lily told her to tell me to stop being so sad"

"I think you should listen. Even after your fight with Lily, she still cared about you, and from the message that Serena gave to you, she still does."

Severus could think of nothing to say, so he just nodded.

"Now do you have anything for the child for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"Severus she is a child. Every child should have a Christmas."

"I don't have anything here for a child. My Father destroyed all of my childhood toys when my Mother died. He wanted to erase me from existence, because I reminded him of her way too much"

Albus frowned for a moment then his face brightened "I have some things that belonged to my sister when she was a child. I'll go get them and bring them back for you, so you can give them to Serena."

"Don't bother. She won't be with me for long. "

"I will find her a home, after the holidays, but please for the mean time let her stay with you. She's just a little girl."

Severus finally gave in. It was no use to argue with Albus Dumbledore. The man did not like being wrong and as it was he always got his way with things because of it.

~Meanwhile~

Serena was getting colder and colder by the minute. She was sure that she was going to freeze to death. Well better to freeze to death then to be unloved right? She tried a few times to get up and walk, but always fell to the ground. She had hurt herself a lot more then she thought she had. Serena laid on the snow covered ground wrapping her arms around her body as she sobbed her heart out, wishing to die.

~Inside Spinners End~

Severus watched as Albus rushed to the fireplace and had flooed to his office with the promise that he would be back in a few moments. After he was gone Severus went up the stairs to get his charge ready for the day. When he reached the room Serena was staying in he found the door shut. Knocking and not getting an answer he opened the door. All color drained from his face when he saw the window wide open "SHIT" he raced to the window and looked out. The child was nowhere to be see. Swearing under his breath, he rushed down the stairs and outdoors. He sure didn't want to face the wrath of Albus Dumbledore when he returned and to find out that the child had taken off.

Severus didn't want to love the child, but he wasn't completely heartless as to let her freeze to death.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus quickly threw on his cloak and a pair of shoes and headed outside. He couldn't understand what in the name of merlin would the child want to drop from a second story window and into the freezing cold.

He searched and searched for Serena calling her name over and over. Severus could just imagine what Dumbledore would say or even do to him when he found out that he had lost the child.

Finally Severus caught sight of something black underneath some old rose bushes. He had thought of getting rid of them, but his mother had fallen in love with the muggle plant and had planted them in the yard.

As he approached the bush, he saw the mane of lavender hair and quickly dropped to his knees. There curled up in a tight ball was Serena. Severus gently called her name "Serena?", but he didn't get a response. He couldn't tell if she had frost bite or not, she was already so pale, and it was impossible to notice any difference in her skin color.

Severus took off his clack and ignoring the cold, he draped it over the child and took her in his arms. She was so light weight, nothing more than just skin and bones.

As he carried her back to the house, Serena gave a moan and clutched Severus robes. He looked down at her and frowned. Her lips were blue, almost black. He had to attend to her quickly or she would die.

Severus entered the house and ran up the stairs. Holding the child tightly in his arms, he quickly turned on the water and filled the tub. He unwrapped the little girl and gently lowered her into the tub. Taking out his wand he muttered a charm so she would stay in one position in the tub, then rushed out. He rushed down the stairs and into his personal lab. Quickly he grabbed the items he needed and raced back up the stairs.

When he returned Serena's eyes were open and full of panic as she struggled to get out of the tub. Upon seeing Severus, fear came upon her face and she started to trash around.

Severus sighed and approached the tub. He grabbed a towel before reaching into the tub and gently lifting the child up. He dried her off before sitting her onto his lap.

Serena fought trying to get away from the man holding her. Severus fought hard to not growl out loud and send the child into a further panic. He needed he apply the creams to her body to help with her wounds that re-opened from the cold and to warm her body, not that she needed any warming up. Her body felt like an open flame, though she was shaking as if she was freezing.

Severus once again took out his wand "Petrificus Totalus" Serena became stiff in his arms unable to move at all, only her eyes showed the fear. Severus put his wand away.

"I'm sorry to do that to you little one, but I need to heal you otherwise, you'll get sick and die and I don't want that to happen. Those wounds could get infected and then you'll be in even more pain then you are in now".

Serena was surprised to say the least. Severus didn't want her, she had heard him tell the old man that and she was use it not being wanted, but for the first time in all her four years of life had someone told her that they didn't want her to die. Every time she had been brought back to the orphanage she had been told she should have died when she had been born.

Severus opened up one of his jars that he had brought with him and rubbed it into her skin. When he reached her left leg, the little girl's eyes filled with tears. Noticing the tears, Severus frowned as he gently touched her leg again. The tears streamed down Serena's face.

Severus didn't know what to do. He was no healer. He just figured he would wait for Dumbledore to return and ask him for his advice for treating the child's leg, which he was pretty sure had been broken.

After each jar had been opened and applied to the girl's body, Severus carried her to his room and gently set her on his bed. He took out a sweatshirt from his wardrobe and shrunk it to the child's size and handed it to the girl. Serena put in on while Severus searched for some pants and socks.

After the girl was dressed he carried her down stairs and set her at the table. Severus grabbed a glass from the cupboard before heading to the fridge. He opened it and poured the child a glass of milk. While the fridge was open, he poured a potion into the milk.

Shutting the door. Severus went back to the child and handed her the glass "Here little one"

"I can't believe this. Me. Severus Snape being kind to a child. He looked her up and down. She was so small and he could sense the abuse the child had gone through. They were so much alike in many ways, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't keep her.

Serena slowly drank the milk. It tasted wonderful. She had been taught to accept whatever was given to her, no matter what it was, otherwise she would get a beating for it.

~FlashBack~

The children at the orphanage sat at tables, expect for two year old Serena. She was stuck in a corner eating from a wooden bowl. She wasn't allowed enough food to satisfy her hunger. Just bits of food here and there that no one wanted or didn't finish.

A fat woman approached the child and threw down a sippy cup. Here's your drink you filthy creature"

Serena grabbed the cup quickly for fear that her drink would be taken away before she actually got to drink it. She was about to take a sip when she noticed the strong small of bleach from the cup. Making a face she set down the cup, but instantly regretted doing so.

"YOU DAMN INGRATE!" The women screeched. She grabbed the child and dragged her from the dining room and into the kitchen. Knocking aside a put that was heating water for washing she set the child on the burner and held her there until the smell of burned cloth and the skin from under her nappy and her cries became too much for the women. She removed her from the burner and dragged her to a door. Opening it she threw the child down the cellar, before heading down herself grabbing an extension cord as she headed down the stairs.

Serena crouched in a corner while the women struck her with the cord over and over.

The child's skin broke and bled after each blow before the women got tired and dropped the cord.

"If you ever discard what is given to you again, you'll get worse then what you just got" she snarled then headed up the stairs turned off the light and leaving the child in the darkness"

~End Flashback~

"What would you like for breakfast?" Severus's question broke through Serena's memories.

She looked at him wide eyed. She didn't know how to answer. Severus just shook his head and conjured up some porridge. He set it in from of the child. He was about to speak when he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"I'll be back Serena" He turned to leave the room, but turned around "Stay here" he told her sternly, then turned on his heel and left the room.

Severus entered the living room to find Dumbledore surround by several wrapped packages. Behind him was a brightly decorated Christmas tree.

"I got everything that had been my sister's. I put a charm on her clothes. They'll fit her now and grow as she does, so she can always use them, unless of course…" he trailed off and mouthed the next words to Severus "you plan on keeping her?"

"Serena needs to go to St. Mungo's. I think something is wrong with her leg."

"What do you mean Severus?"

Severus told Dumbledore of the events that had taken place, after he had left. As he had predicted Dumbledore didn't look the least bit happy, but at least he didn't say anything about it.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke.

"You can't take her to St. Mungo's. They will NOT treat those who are half breeds. It's against their policy.

Severus growled "She's just a child, hasn't done anything wrong"

"What about taking her to Poppy"

Severus looked livid "I won't do that. She was never kind to me when I was a student. What makes you think, she'll be kind to a child who is in my re temporary care"

"Well Poppy is your only choice. You cannot let anyone know you have a Hanyou in your care"

Severus was surprised "why not?"

Dumbledore hesitated "The Ministry well them um…. They study hanyou's more than any other magical creature or half breed."

"What do you mean, more?"

Dumbledore sighed again, he really didn't want to have to go into the details, but he might as well.

"Is there someplace we can talk in private"

Severus raised an eyebrow "private?"

"Trust me you do not want to child to hear what I am going to tell you what the ministry does to hanyous."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus looked towards the kitchen were Serena was currently eating breakfast.

"I don't think that's wise to speak about that here. If you said she has more magical abilities, then her hearing has got to be excellent and I don't think a silencing charm is going to work"

Albus was thoughtful for a moment "Then I'll take you to the ministry tomorrow when there will be fewer people there because of boxing day and you can see for yourself"

"Now why don't you want to take her to Poppy? You can't take her anywhere else, and that leg need's to be attended to and you can see Poppy today"

Severus sighed. He shouldn't have said anything to Dumbledore, instead just giving the child some Skele-grow, but being that she was half-human, half were-cat he wasn't sure about the dosage.

~Flashback~

Twelve year old Severus limped into the hospital wing. James Potter and Sirius Black had jumped him on his way down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the match between his own house and hufflepuff. The had jumped out of nowhere and shot so many curses and hex's (which didn't do a whole since since the were in second year, but tear up his body) that it was painful to move. Poppy upon seeing Severus came walking over shaking her head.

"Alright Mr. Snape what's the excuse this time for your poor appearance?"

"I was jumped and attacked. How is that my fault?"

Poppy just shook her head "You need to get along better with the others. If you didn't cause problems than the others would leave you alone"

Severus blinked away the tears. Why was everything his fault? The only one who had believed him was Lily and if she hadn't been late coming down, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But he didn't blame her. If it hadn't been for Lily he was sure that James and Sirius would have tossed aside their wands and used their fists.

Lily had started screaming at the duo troublemakers, while Severus dragged himself away. After she had been finished she made her way to the hospital wing. Lily told Poppy the story, but still Poppy seemed to think that Severus was to blame.

After this Severus hated when he had to go to the hospital wing for anything. Poppy was always so cold-hearted towards Severus, and made sure he knew that he the problem and cause to his injuries.

~End flashback~

Serena finished eating. She had never eaten anything so delicious in all her life. She was starting to wonder how much longer she had to wait for Severus to let her know that she could move when he came back into the room with the same man from before.

~Moments before~

"Well Poppy is only human. I do wish you had told me what was going on when you were in school. I could have enlightened her and let her know what had been happening"

"I still don't want to take her to Poppy. She won't be any kinder to any child that is in my care"

"Poppy knows about hanyous"

"What do you mean she knows about them?"

"The Ministry have those who want to be Healers care for the hanyou's after they are done with them for a while. The Hanyous are fully recovered before the ministry studies them again"

"Very well. Call Poppy over here then, but you better stay while she's here"

Dumbledore nodded then went to the fireplace.

Severus and Dumbledore entered the kitchen as Serena had finished eating her breakfast. Severus had put a charm on the bowl so that it would keep refilling until the little girl had finished eating her food.

Severus approached the little girl and she stiffened as he knelt beside her.

"Someone is coming over here to look at your leg"

A frightened look came over Serena's face "Are they going to hurt me?" she whispered so softly that Severus and Dumbledore barely heard her.

Severus clinched his jaw, but found that he couldn't answer. The little girl was waiting for an answer, but he knew if he spoke it would be harshly and he felt that he just couldn't do that to the child.

"I can promise you Serena, that Poppy will not hurt you. She's a nurse at the school where we work" Dumbledore told her gently.

Serena looked at Severus "you work?" that had surprised her. Nowhere she had stayed before did the adult's worked. They just took children in and got money from the government.

Severus was able to answer this question at least.

"Yes I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore is Headmaster"

"What's Hogwarts?" Serena asked timidly. She had never spoken so much in her life. She had always gotten beaten for speaking, but so far Severus had been kind to her, even though she knew it wouldn't last.

"It's a school of magic" Severus told her

Serena nodded her head, but didn't ask any more questions. She had so many, but didn't want to get in trouble.

Severus was about to speak again when they heard the fireplace making a swoshing noise announcing the arrival of Poppy.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus stood in front of Serena blocking her from view when he heard Poppy's voice.

"In here Poppy" Dumbledore called out, receiving a dark glare from Severus. "Don't worry Severus Poppy is here to help Serena"

Serena trembled behind Severus. She didn't like meeting new people. She had never felt safe before with anyone in her life, but since meeting Lily the night before she felt very safe with Severus. She was still deciding about Dumbledore.

Poppy entered the kitchen and stopped when she saw Severus. She had not been too kind to him when he was a student, because she had been led to believe that he was at fault for entering the hospital wing some many times needing help. It had been years later when Lily and James son was born had James finally admitted what he along with his best friend Sirius Black. At Hogwarts they seldom had any interaction, but now being in his kitchen made Poppy a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape. How may I assist you today?" Poppy asked a bit stiffly.

Dumbledore gave Poppy a warm smile "Severus has a new addition to his family and she needs medical attention. "

Poppy nodded, knowing that it was best not to ask any questions.

Severus moved out of the way and allowed Poppy to see Serena, but he stayed right next to her. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt very protective of the little girl.

Poppy knelt down in front of Serena "Hello sweetie. What's your name?"

Serena glanced up at Severus, then back at Poppy not answering her.

'Her name is Serena" Severus told Poppy.

Poppy glanced at Severus "Such a pretty name. I've never met a Hanyou with a name before"

"She told me that was her name. I didn't give it to her" Severus answered

"I need to look you over okay sweetie. I won't hurt you." Poppy stood up and faced the men

"You'll need to leave the room" she informed them "If there are too many people in the room, then the spells I need to cast won't work properly"

Severus and Dumbledore nodded and started to leave the room.

Serena upon seeing Severus about to leave the room and the sudden fear she felt from this strange woman, she let out a cry of fear and attempted to run after Severus despite her wounds from leaping out the window.

Poppy gently grabbed Serena, but let out a scream.

Poppy let go of the child.

Severus and Dumbledore turned around to see a crying Serena making her way to Severus the best she could.

However their attention was soon turned to Poppy.

**A/N: Sorry so long for a new chapter. Computer crashed and I lost all my work I did not my computer. Luckily I had this chapter written out by hand, it was just a matter of finding it.**

**So what happened to Poppy? Anyone want to take a guess?**


	7. Chapter 7

Severus scooped up Serena and held her in his arms. Immediately the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed her heart out.

She was so frightened about what was going to happen to her. Serena had done the worst thing. She had harmed a human even though she hadn't meant to harm Poppy.

Severus held onto Serena not knowing what to do.

Never before had he had to deal with a crying child, but now he had one in his arms. He could feel her trembling in his embrace.

Hoping it would work, Severus began to gently rub the little girls back. Her crying seemed to quiet down as he rubbed.

Severus glanced up at Poppy and Dumbledore to see what their reaction was, but they were not paying any attention to him, but to Poppy's hands which were severely burned.

As much as he wanted to smirk at what had happened, but holding the crying child, and sensing her fear, he couldn't help but feel compassion for the women.

"Poppy I am truly sorry that you were injured, I'm sure Serena didn't mean it" he held onto the child tightly.

The healer smiled at the man and little girl. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine as soon as Dumbledore heals me"

Dumbledore took his wand and touched Poppy's hands. Instantly they were back to normal.

"No lasting harm done" Dumbledore said cheerfully as he put his wand away.

Poppy reached out and touched Serena's arm. "I'm alright little one. It's okay" she spoke gently.

Serena turned her tear streaked face towards Poppy, and the healer showed her that she was fully healed.

Knowing that it wasn't going to be an accurate diagnosis's Poppy decided to let Severus hold Serena as she ran her tests.

When she was finished she gave the grim news.

"Serena is extremely malnourished and anemic. She was several cuts and welts none are known to me on how they happened. It must be something that muggles use" she paused "Several of her ribs are cracked and she has a badly broken ankle. Now because of her age, I cannot use any spells to heal her"

Severus sighed, this wasn't what he was hoping to hear. He was hoping that it wasn't anything to serious so Dumbledore could place her in a home with a family that would care for her. If she was as bad as Poppy told him and too young for multiple healing spells, then she would need several potions for a few weeks.

"This is a complete list of her injuries and the potions which she will need to take along with the dosages" Poppy said kindly and handed the parchment to Severus

As she turned to go Severus called her back

Poppy turned and waited. She hoped that with Serena in his care for the time being at least they could put their differences aside and get along

"Thank you" Severus gave Poppy a smile "and Merry Christmas"

Poppy smiled back "Same to you Professor Snape"

She left and Severus was left with Serena and Dumbledore

"Well Severus I think that we should put off our visit to the Ministry until after the New Year and Serena in better shape than she is in now"

Severus nodded "Alright Dumbledore and thank you"

"My pleasure my boy" Dumbledore tousled Serena's hair "Aberforth and I are getting together for a Christmas tea and I must get going." He turned and headed towards the door "Oh and enjoy your presents".

He left and Severus and Serena were once again left alone.

They headed into the living room and Serena's eyes lit up at the sight of the tree all decorated and all of the presents surrounding it.

"Pretty" she said so quietly that Severus almost didn't hear her.

Serena sat on the floor and just stared at all the presents. She didn't seem to want to go anywhere near the tree.

Severus watched the little girl for a few moments before deciding to speak

"Don't you want to open your presents?"

The little girl looked at Severus and he could see a glimmer of hope behind the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not allowed to have presents" she whispered

He raised an eyebrow "What makes you think that you are not allowed?"

Serena bent her head and mumbled something

Severus knelt beside her and lifted her chin. Tears were streaming down her face

"I didn't hear you the first time, please repeat yourself"

"I'm a freak. My existence goes against nature"

Severus took the child in his arms and hugged her. He didn't want to keep her, but she was still a child and she deserved to have a good life.

"You are not a freak and your existence does not go against nature. You are a sweet and wonderful little girl and you deserve a loving family and these presents"

This seemed to comfort the little girl a bit.

Severus held Serena in his lap as she opened each and every gift that was for her under the tree.

She got many gifts and new clothes and snuggly blankets, but her favorite gift by far was a stuffed white tiger whom she promptly named Lily.

They had a nice Christmas together and as Severus got Serena ready for bed he felt a tug at his heart, but chose to ignore it.

Serena smiled happily as she fell asleep.

Even though she knew she couldn't be loved she felt safe with Severus and made herself a Christmas wish.

Wishes never came true for Serena, but this wish was special.

She wished that by the next time Christmas came around she would be living with Severus and that he would love her and be her Daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus looked around in amazement, almost shocked at what he was seeing.

It was a beautiful warm and sunny day, but how could it be? It was the end of December and it was snowing and cold outside, no hint of letting up anytime soon.

He walked across a field of wildflowers and saw in the distance a forest.

Severus paused for a moment upon seeing a figure in front of the forest standing there waiting.

As he quickened his pace, Severus saw Serena standing their watching him, upon seeing at he had seen her, she turned and darted in the forest.

"Serena wait, Serena please."

Breaking into a run Severus tried to follow her, but once he was in the forest, he found himself unable to see.

All of his senses had been cut off.

Trying at hard as he could Severus stumbled around in the dark searching for the little girl and possibly a way out

"Serenity Marie!"

Severus did not know why he had called out that name. All he had been told was that her name was Serena, so where did Marie come from?

Then he remembered. His beloved Mother's middle name had been "Marie".

"Severus" he stopped and listened.

It didn't sound like a child's voice, it sounded older.

"Severus, follow my voice and you shall find your way".

As if he were tied as a puppet, he allowed himself to follow the voice.

Soon his senses came back as sharp as ever when he saw a faint hint of light up ahead.

Severus blinked as he stepped out into the sunlight and looked around.

It appeared as if he were in a garden of some sorts, but it was a garden like he had never seen before.

Thousands upon thousands of roses were everywhere.

Here standing was his Mother dressed all in white.

"My son. My little boy".

Severus fell to the ground and began to weep.

"Mom?".

He hadn't said that in years.

Eileen came and embraced her son.

"Hush now everything will be alright".

Severus hugged his Mother tightly.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered.

Eileen smiled and kissed her son on his forehead.

"I know young one, but it's time to go on".

Severus looked into her eyes.

"But".

Eileen touched his face.

"Open your heart and you will heal".

Severus snapped awake.

What a strange dream to have.

He thought of his Mother all of the time, but never had he dreamed of her.

Severus became aware that he was not alone in his room, pulling his wand out from under his pillow he muttered a spell and the room lit up.

Serena was standing their watching him holding a stuffed toy in her arms.

Concern showed on her sleepy little face as she watched him.

Looking at his alarm clock, he was startle to see it was hardly after midnight, he looked back at Serena and gave her a smile as she edged her way closer to him.

"Are you okay?" her voice was sweet and clear despite appearing to have just woken up.

Severus nodded "I'm fine"

"Are you sure? ' she paused "I heard you calling my name"

"I'm fine." Severus got out of bed made his way to the child and picked her up"

Carrying her back into her room, he gently laid Serena in her bed and tucked her in

As Severus turned to leave, he heard her voice again

"Severus"

He turned around

"Yes little one"

Serena held out her toy to him

"He'll help you sleep"

Severus took the toy from the little girl

"Are you sure you don't need him?" He started to ask, but stopped

Serena was already asleep

Instead of going back to his room, Severus conjured up a chair and sat in it watching her sleep

**Okay so what does everyone think? Please review, but remember no flames please!**

**Also I created a poll and it's on my profile page, so cast your vote now!**


	9. Chapter 9

The time was getting closer for Severus to return to Hogwarts for the next term and Serena was still with him.

It was frustrating. Dumbledore still had not yet taken him to see the other Hanyou's or had even come by at all or sent any post.

Severus though found that he wasn't minding that much though.

He was enjoying Serena's company.

She had a very warm sweet personality.

Instead of always feeling angry at his surroundings, Severus found himself at peace whenever Serena was in his presence.

Whenever he went throughout his home, Serena followed along quietly.

Serena still spoke in whispers and would still flinch at sudden movements, but she was getting more and more relaxed with Severus.

There were two days before term, when Severus decided that he needed to go to Diagon Ally

Not having many options, he decided to take Serena along with him.

They had eaten breakfast then Severus took the little girl upstairs to get ready.

There was a light snow failing so Serena was bundled up to keep warm.

Before they left the house Severus bent down to Serena's level and put a hat on her head completely covering her ears.

"While we are out today I want you to keep this on at all times do you understand?" Severus said firmly, but gently

A nod

"Under no terms are you to touch anything without my permission or leave my side can you do that for me?"

A nod

"Good girl" Severus stood and took Serena's hand "let's go"

The pair walked through the snowy streets as Severus did not want to take the floo and frighten the little girl. When they neared the Orphanage Serena tightened her grip and pressed against Severus's side.

She could feel tears coming to her eyes. Perhaps Severus was taking her back after all

Severus felt Serena's grip tighten in his hand and her pressing against his body.

Looking down he noticed that she was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. Looking up he realized then where they were at.

He gently picked the little girl up and held her in his arms and carried her past the place that had once been her personal hell.

Small arms wrapped around his neck and a head buried into his neck and he could feel his collar becoming damp.

Severus realized that this was the first time taking Serena out into public with him and that it was not going well.

Quietly he whispered in her ear "I promise you will not be returning to that place"

There was no answer

They walked in silence and as the Leaky cauldron came into view, Severus put Serena down and took her hand.

"Remember what I said before we left?" he asked looking down at his young charge

Serena gave him a small smile and nodded

"Good girl"

Severus pushed open the door and together they entered the pub.

**I am sorry that this is so short and it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with school lately and enjoying the summer. I'll try and update more often. Please please please check out the poll on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

Silence filled the pub when Severus walked in with Serena. No one could ever remember seeing Severus with anyone. It was rumored that he had a great dislike for little children and yet, here he was with a little girl in tow.

Tom the old bartender gave them a toothy grin "Woulda like a drink por'fessor?" then he glanced down at Serena, who pressed her face against Severus's leg, hiding it from view.

"Not today Tom. I am very busy" Severus answered curtly.

Before they could make their way to the back porch they were surrounded by what seemed like the entire pub.

Even the darkest of glares could not scatter the group, so Severus had to endure several minutes of questioning which of course he refused to answer.

Finally the last person departed and the man and child made it out to the porch.

Severus was a bit concerned about how Serena had handled the recent situation, but was surprised when he looked down and saw that she didn't seem at all troubled. He decided to ask her about it in case she was hiding her true feelings about what had just happened to them.

Kneeling down to her level he took both her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"Little one how are you doing?"

Serena's face fell slightly and Severus knew that he had been right, she was hiding something from him.

"You need to tell me if something is wrong, I can't help you unless I know" Severus gently touched her check

A smile came across her face, hopefully Severus would not be angry when she told him

"You protected me and their lights were a little dim, but they were such bright colors" she told him

Severus was confused by this. What was she talking about? He had so many questions to ask her, but they were pressed for time and to ask them now would not be such a very good idea.

Why he was thinking, Serena watched his silence and was getting scared. Maybe she should not have said anything. Before she lived with Severus she would get beaten for the things she said. Why she was thinking about what would happen to her Severus spoke into her ear

"You can tell me all about it when we get home"

Severus stood up and using his wand tapped the bricks on the wall and Serena watched in amazement as the bricks moved and formed and arch which they walked through and turned her head so she could watch them form back into a brick wall.

Before doing any shopping Severus took Serena to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour who served things like Brownies and cookies with hot chocolate in the winter. Buying himself a cup of coffee, he bought Serena a large hot chocolate with whipped cream and a double fudge brownie.

He figured that this was a special occasion for Serena and didn't think that having so many sweet things at once would bother her stomach.

Serena who had never had anything so yummy in her life declared to Severus that these were her new favorite foods and didn't seemed bothered by the factor when she was told that they were going to be a sometime treat and not to expect them all the time.

When they finished there snack (Severus who had a secret passion for chocolate himself helped finish the brownie), they walked together through the streets and Severus pointed out each building to Serena and explained what it was.

First there was Gringotts Wizarding Bank and then Eeylops Owl Emporium which Severus took Serena inside so that she could see the different animals. Seeing her interest in that shop he went ahead and took her into all of the shops even if he required nothing from the shop. First they went into the Telescope Shop, then hoping he would not regret it he took her into Gambol and Japes joke shop, but Serena didn't seem at all that interested, but then again Severus noted that the things in here were way too old for her to play with anyways. They by passed Twilfitt and Tatting's and Severus found the quality of their merchandise to be beyond his taste in clothing and were much to expensive for him to purchase anyways.

After the left the joke shop they were walking past Quality Quidditch Supplies, it opened and out stepped a family of four. Severus quickly picked up his pace hoping that they would not be noticed, but unfortunately he had been spotted and when he heard his name he froze for one moment murmured to Serena to keep quiet and turned around.

A tall man with long blond hair that was tied back with a gray ribbon that matched his eyes walked towards them and immediately Serena took refuge behind Severus. The man's light was so dark it was scary. It was the darkest light she had ever seen coming from a person.

"Well well if it isn't Severus Snape. I trust you are having an enjoyable holiday" Lucius Malfoy said in a voice that was as cold as his eyes. "Narcissa was just saying that we really should have you come over for dinner and of course Draco and Orion have been begging to see yo…"

He paused when he saw Serena hiding behind Severus.

"My my what do we have here" He gave the child a smile, but Serena didn't smile back

Lucius looked back at Severus "Since when do you have a child? The last I heard you were a confirmed bachelor who hated Children"

Severus sighed, there was no way he was going to involve this man into his personal matters "Lucius you of all people should know better than to listen to those petty wizards and witches who have nothing better to do with their time, but to sit there and swap stories of those they hold a grudge against"

Lucius had already changed the subject "Will you be there tonight? I sent you an owl this morning"

Severus raised an eyebrow "I received no such message from any source"

"Just be there" Lucius turned on his heel and headed back to his family

A meeting tonight! Now what was he suppose to do with Serena! While he was thinking he felt a tug on his cloak. Looking down he saw that Serena was looking up at him with a look of panic in her eyes, he picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't you worry about what he said" he told her "I don't hate children"

This was not however what was bothering Serena

"I have to go" she whispered into her eyes.

A sense of panic came over Severus. This was just what he needed. Serena needed to use the bathroom and he had absolutely no idea as to where to take her or if the shops here would allow customers to use their facilities.

Luckily across the street was Madam Malkin's. Knowing that Madam was a kind person who loved children Severus took Serena inside. After a hurried explanation, Severus was admitted to the back room, he set Serena down and pointed to a door. A grateful Serena ran inside and should the door. A few minutes later she emerged.

"Severus help" she looked desperate

He approach the child slowly perhaps she didn't make it "What do you need help with?"

Serena held up her hands "can't reach sink"

Again they went into the bathroom and Severus held up Serena so that she could reach the sink. She washed her hands and after drying them Severus set her down.

Before they left the shop, he went ahead and bought a couple of child sized robes for the little girl as a way of saying thank you.

There wasn't much time left now as Severus had a meeting tonight and had to get a babysitter for Serena so they quickly went through the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and Flourish & Blotts where he bought a book for the little girl to help keep her entertained. They went past Ollivanders which Severus explained was a shop for much older people. He did however briefly take her in Magical Menagerie. This was the only other shop beside Flourish & Blotts were Serena was excited to be in.

Knowing that they had to leave and figuring she would be very disappointed and hoping against hope that she would not throw a fit he told Serena it was time to go.

Serena just nodded and rubbed her eyes. Not a tear was shed, but she did however put her arms up

Severus picked her up and Serena laid her head on his shoulder

"I'll bring you back another time when we have more time"

Severus whispered as he rubbed her back. Hopefully she would fall asleep and could nap while he made a few potions and find a sitter.

Once home Serena was laid in her bed and Severus went downstairs.

Quickly placing a floo call to Dumbledore, he explained what was going on and that he was in a jam. He did not bring up the fat that he had not heard from the man in so long about the other issue that was no longer seeming like it was such an issue.

Dumbledore listened quietly then when Severus had finished sat in silence for a few moments before speaking

"I have a few ideas as who you can ask, but I do not think you are going to like who I am going to suggest"

A/N So who do you think Dumbledore is going to suggest and who do you think Severus will chose?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Who" Severus demanded, although he had a shrewd suspicion as to who the old man was going to suggest.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair "First of all you can always ask Molly Weasly. She has so many children that it would be good for Serena to get to know some her own age or at least around her age"

Severus shook his head "I don't think this would be a good idea. I have nothing against the Weasley family, but I would want to be there if Serena were to ever meet them. So try again"

"Well how about Hagrid? Serena could have a tour of the grounds and of the castle of course before you bring her to Hogwarts as term starts in a few days and I have yet to find a home for her"

"Although I haven't exactly tried to find a home for her other than with you". Dumbledore thought to himself. Some people might call the old man meddlesome, but others considered Dumbledore to be a very caring man and some had even suggested that he should join the Social Services for Magical beings as he helped families be reunited and helped couples without children of their own find and adopt children who need loving and stable environments.

"The only way I would let Hagrid watch Serena, is if there was another adult person watching him"

Severus was starting to feel as if there was no hope at all. He certainly could not leave Serena all alone for the night, but he also could not miss this meeting. As a spy for the dark side he had to attend every meeting there was. If he missed the meeting then the dark side who used him as a spy for the light might figure out his secret and he could not blow his cover.

Dumbledore leaned forward "I have the perfect person then"

Severus hesitated before asking "Who?"

"Remus Lupin"

Severus shook his head "He won't be willing to help me. He was best friends with James and as you recall he tried to kill me that night"

Dumbledore stood "I think you and Remus might find that you have much in common. You might even become friends. As for him trying to kill you, he didn't know you were there. James told me about it much later."

Severus sighed "Alright send him along in an hour"

After his meeting with Albus, he pulled out and set to work on a "See me not" potion. It was a difficult potion, but he needed it done before school started again. If it was successful then it would be possible to take Serena places as he ears would not be visible to anyone, but herself and of course himself.

The potions master had just added a moon rock and left his potion to shimmer when he heard the sounds of crying.

Quickly he left the basement where his personal lab was located and took care to shut and lock the door should Serena get curious and open the door.

Severus went to the living room and found Serena sitting on the floor crying.

He approached her and when he was in front of her, he knelt down and called her name

"Serena"

The little girl looked up, her eyes red from crying and her face streaked with tears. Her hair was also a mess from her nap and Severus found himself wishing that he had braided Serena's hair before laying her down for her nap.

Upon seeing Severus, she leap forward into his arms and hugged his neck tightly.

They sat like that for a while as Severus just held the girl and she held him tightly

"Little one can you tell me why you were crying" Severus spoke gently

Serena sniffed "I couldn't find you and I thought you left me all alone"

Severus stood and held the child in his arms

"I would never leave you alone. I would either take you with me or find someone to watch you until I return. I promise"

As soon as Severus said these words there was a knock at the door.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so sort and that it was such a long time until I updated it. I'll try and update the next chapter for this sometime during the week.**


	12. Chapter 12

Severus set down Serena and headed to answer the door, with Serena flowing him. When he reached the door Serena hung back and watched.

As the door opened, there stood a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties despite the graying of his hair at the temples. It was a soft color of brown like a forest floor and the man had warm eyes the color of new grass in the spring.

"Remus" Severus murmured and allowed him to enter his home.

Serena stood back and watched the man warily.

His light was so different from anyone she could ever remember seeing. It seemed to be ever changing, never staying the same for long. She tried to focus and see what it was, but before she could do so, Serena caught Remus looking at her.

He was staring at her with his face all twisted up in a peculiar expression. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost and slowly he approached her.

Severus noticed this as well "Remus Lupin what in the world do you think you're doing?" he demanded as the man continued his sleeplike trace towards the little girl.

Remus dropped to his knees in front of Serena and took hold of her face with both his hands and gazed deeply in her eyes.

Standing still, Serena inhaled deeply and caught a new scent. It was the smell of a forest after a storm. It had the small the one cannot describe when they breath in the morning air. This was not the scent of a human.

Suddenly and without warning Remus throw his arms around the girl and hugged her tightly.

Severus didn't know what to think or what to do for that matter and apparently neither did Serena.

Finally when Remus let go, Serena backed away from him quick.

Standing he gave her a smile then looked at Severus who didn't smile back. Instead he told Serena to go upstairs and wait for him.

Once he was sure she was safely upstairs, he muttered a spell to keep her in her room and from anyone going inside until he broke it.

Remus was now giving Severus a strange look "Where in the world did you find her?" he damned

"What are you talking about wolf" Severus demanded. He didn't care what Albus said. Werewolves could not be trusted. He would simply tell Lupin that it wasn't necessary and find another sitter for Serena.

"I know her father or rather I should say that I knew her father"

All color from his face drained and suddenly he felt weak in the knees and was trouble breathing. Serena had a father! Severus felt sick at first then angry. How could anyone leave that sweet child among muggles. Then he remembered something.

He motioned for Remus to take a seat on the sofa while he sat in an armchair.

"What do you mean she had a father and how do you or did you know him?"

"Well" Remus hesitated "It's a long story and I'm sure you don't have the time now to listen to the tale. Perhaps after your meeting if you are still inclined to allow me to watch Serena."

Severus looked at his watch and saw that Remus was right. In order to make it in time, he had to leave within ten minutes and if it was as long as Remus said it was then maybe it was best to wait and hear it from start to finish"

"Alright Wolf" Remus flinched at these words "But I come home and find Serena harmed in anyway, I swear that I will personally ensure you never find any Wolf-bane potion"

Remus nodded "I understand. Now what would you like me to do with the little one until you get back?"

With a wave of his wand a list appeared in midair. Severus took it and placed it in Remus hands.

"Everything is explained. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare a little girl for my departure".

Leaving the wolf to read his list of instructions Severus headed up the stairs.

Once at Serena's door he muttered a charm and the wards fell, then he proceeded to go inside.

He looked around and found the child sitting on her bed, clutching a stuffed animal that Severus had gotten her by Owl Order.

He approached her slowly and sat on her bed. Serena crawled over and Severus took her on his lap and held her.

"Is the wolf-man goin to take me away" A lip began to tremble

"How did you know he is a werewolf?" Severus asked "and no you will stay with me"

Summoning a hairbrush he began to brush her hair. Lily had one told him that when she was a child, whenever she had been upset, her Mother would brush her hair and she'd calm down.

The sensation of her hair being brushed immediately took place and the child began to calm down.

As her hair was being brushed Severus began to explain what was going to happen that evening.

"I'm going to be gone for a while this evening and I want you to listen to Mr. Lupin tonight and do everything I say."

"Will you be back?" Serena turned her head and looked up at him"

Severus set down the brush and gave her a hug "Of course"

He stood and set her on a hip and carried her from the room.

"Wanna know how I know he's a wolf and the lights?"

"You may pick one, and tell me the other later"

Serena pointed to a candle stick that was lying on the floor. Severus bent down and picked it up. He offered it to the child, but she didn't take it.

"Everyone has one" she told him "the flames can be bright, dim or dark. The dark ones are scary"

Candles inside people? Flames that had different brightness? This was confusing. Severus wanted to ask a few more questions, but was unsure about how much the child knew about it. He decided to ask Remus later after all he was half human himself or even Dumbledore.

Once downstairs Severus set Serena on the coach and reminded her to behave.

"Be good for Mr. Lupin" he told her, but Remus said it was fine if she called him Remus"

With another hug Severus got up and left.

No sooner than the door had shut, did the tears begin.

Serena cried and cried for Severus. She feared maybe he was leaving her with the wolf. He was part human after all like her, but no quite like her.

Suddenly she looked at Remus with a tear streaked face.

Grateful for the crying to stop, he asked her if there was anything she'd like to know anything about him.

"If you are like me then where are you ears?

Remus wished that she had asked him anything. Anything at al, but this."

Serena was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Ahh well you see….maybe that's something you should ask Severus". Remus stammered


	13. Chapter 13

Remus led Serena into the kitchen and had her sit at a table while he consulted the list that Severus had given for the evening.

6pm Dinner- Look at menu posted on fridge.

7pm Bath.

7:15pm Brush teeth.

7:20pm Story.

7:30pm Lights out.

Looking down at his watch Remus saw that they had at least an hour before he had to have dinner on the table. He decided that they could have some fun in the meantime.

While he consulted the menu taped to the fridge, Serena sat and watched him. She had not spoken since she head asked him why was he different then her when they both indeed were half-human.

Finally Remus returned to the table with a smile "Well Serena, it looks like its chicken, potatoes, and a salad tonight. How does that sound?"

Serena didn't give a response.

Remus tried another question "Do you have a favorite food?"

Nothing.

It was getting frustrating not getting any answers from the little girl.

Remus rolled up his sleeves "How about we make something?"

This seemed to interest Serena greatly.

"What are we going to make? A potion?" she asked eagerly

Often Severus would head to the basement to make some potions to sell as he was not happy teaching or to supply the school nurse for those students who were so reckless that they seemed to spent more time in the hospital wing then in class.

Since Serena didn't like being alone upstairs, he would take her with him. At first he had her stay in a corner of the room as far from the cauldrons as possible and had her read books, or color, or play, or whatever she wanted to do while he worked.

But Serena had always asked to help that he had finally given in and had allowed the child to help him with some of the easier potions. With the harder ones, Severus would allow her to hand him the ingredient's he needed. To be sure that she had given him the correct one he would hand her the bottle and instructor her to hand it to him when he needed it.

Remus smiled at her "No it's not a potion. It's some really fun activities that muggle children enjoy"

With a flick of his wand, an old shirt appeared but when he approached the little girl, she stiffened in fear so Remus just handed her the shirt and backed away. He figured after hugging her so suddenly, it would be natural for her to be leery or even frightened of him.

Serena took the shirt and looked at it then at Remus. Why was he handing her a shirt that was so big? Ever since she came to live with Severus the things she wore all fit her properly.

Remus gave her a smile "Put it on over your clothes".

Serena did as she was told and after having it on was surprised to see what was on the table.

There was a small bowl filled with mil, toothpicks, food coloring, and a small cup filled with soap.

Remus explained that this was one of the activities they would be doing tonight and that they could do a few more things before it was time for dinner, but they could start with this one.

Placing the bowl of milk in front of her, Remus also gave her the cup and toothpicks and handed her the cup of soap.

As Remus dropped a few drops of food coloring into the bowl.

"What are you doing" Serena asked as Remus picked up a toothpick and dipped in into the soap.

"Watch and you'll see" Remus told her as he took the toothpick and touched one of the colors. The color immediately as the color that had been touched expanded and mixed with the other colors"

Serena gasped in amazement "let me try please" she begged

Remus handed her a toothpick and watched as she repeated what he had done and giggled as she touched each color and watched it expand. The only time Remus helped was when more colors needed to be added, otherwise he hung back and watched the child have fun.

Finally the entire bowl of milk had turned murky and Remus removed the bowl. He placed in it the sink and consulted his watch. They had time for another activity so with a flick of his wand the previous activity disappeared and with another flick of his wand another activity appeared.

This time there were two Styrofoam cups, string, markers, stickers, masking tape and a toothpick.

Remus used the toothpick and inserted a hold at the bottom on the cups. After that was done he inserted the string and taped the string to the inside of the cups. He handed one cup to Serena and told her to hold it up to her ear.

Serena held the cup up and when Remus spoke through it she let out a giggle. They talked using the cups before Remus declared he needed to start dinner and told Serena to decorate her talking cups.

Taking the markers, Serena carefully took her time coloring the entire cup. Remus glanced back every now and then and watched the child with the project he had given her.

He was glad now that he had gone aboard to America and had gotten a degree in Early Childhood Education. They were not as strict with Werewolf's. True they were carefully watched and were given leeway when there was a full moon, but the treatment of half breeds were wonderful.

He turned back to cooking dinner as Serena was carefully peeling the stickers and arraigning them on her cups.

By the time she was finished Remus helped her put everything away and then after washing their hands they sat down to dinner.

Serena ate slowly and carefully, finishing long after Remus had finished his own meal and had cleaned the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do now?" Serena asked as Remus cleared her plate, washed it and put it away.

Remus glanced at his watch. He knew he might be over doing it with keeping time, but he was hoping that if he did a good enough job, maybe Severus would hire him to sit again, or even better yet, tutor her as he couldn't get a job.

"We are going to make cloud dough. When it's time for your bath, I'll put it in a container and you can use it again again again".

Remus had Serena mix everything together for the cloud dough.

It was the most wonderful thing she had ever played it. Serena kept playing until Remus told her to put it away because it was time to start getting ready for bed.

Remus helped Serena put it in a container and putting the lid on it, he left a note on top as to what it was and set it on the counter.

The little girl didn't want Remus giving her a bath, so he filled the tub for her and left leaving the door open.

When Serena was finished she called out to Remus and he re-entered the bathroom, helped her out of the tub and into her pajamas.

While she was brushing her teeth, he brushed her long hair and put it in a braid.

Remus led Serena to her room and placed her in the bed then went to her book shelf and picked out a book.

By the time he was done reading it Serena was asleep.

Remus kissed her on the forehead returned the book and turned out the lights.

He headed down the stairs to wait for the return of Severus and hoped that everything would be fine.

**Cloud Dough**

**6 C. Flour**

**1 C. Salad Oil**

**Water**

**Food Coloring**

**Add enough water to make dough soft and Pliable. This dough is soft and elastic and does not harden. Keep it covered in containers or in a plastic bag**


	14. Chapter 14

Severus sat in the large drawing room of Malfoy manor and waited. He didn't really want to be here, but he knew that if he didn't show up then his cover would have been blown and the Death Eaters would hunt him down.

His thoughts keep wandering back to Serena and he wondered how she was doing with Remus watching over her. He had never left her with anyone before and though they hadn't been together for very long, he couldn't help by start to care for the girl.

Knowing that the others might try and enter his mind he uttered an ancient language his mother had taught him years ago "léamh" to prevent any unwanted invasions of his mind and memories.

Lucius Malfoy glanced briefly at Severus before standing and addressing Lord Voldemort's followers before he fell.

"I know all of you are wondering why I summoned you here tonight" he drawled "I regret however to inform you that our master is no more, but however during one of my travels with my family I came across someone who was very much taken with our views, but at a different angle so I invited him to come and join us"

Severus felt uneasy when Lucius said these words. Could it be that whoever Lucius had found was worse than Voldemort?

Would he ever be free to live his life and leave the past where it belonged? Behind him?

The lights dimmed and suddenly the air was filled with the stench of seaweed and blood.

Into the room came a creature that was so bizarre that it seemed the Death Eaters were anxious to leave. Severus had a difficult time even more so, but stayed knowing he wouldn't make it to the fireplace had he tried to flee.

The creature resembling a centaur whose legs seemed to be more like fins stopped and looked at them all. His enormous gaping mouth and single giant eye, which burned with a red flame took them all in.

However that wasn't what was so terrifying about him. The most gruesome appearance was that he had no skin.

Black blood could be seen flowing through his yellow veins, and the pale sinews and powerful muscles were so visible that they seemed to be pulsating.

When he spoke Severus felt the energy slowly drain from his body. Looking out the corner of his eye he could see that this effected everyone in the room.

"If everyone else here is robed than I shall also be robed" was his first remarks

He pointed a large finger at Narcissa Malfoy "Your cloak will do nicely"

Narcissa without a hesitation took of her robe, but she nearly looked as if she would be sick when the creature did not take the cloak from her, but instead motioned for her to the honors.

As she robed the creature, Severus was not surprised to see that she was shaking with what seemed to be obvious fear and revulsion.

He was surprised though that she didn't collapse and have a seizure after preforming her task.

The robe seemed to suit the creature as if it had been made for him especially.

It was as black as midnight and quite expense as it had been made from the skin of the rare Black Unicorn. The inside lining was the gold hair of a Selkie.

"Now we shall have formal introductions" the creature rasped and once again Severus felt more energy drain from his body.

"I am called Nykur" he paused 'I understand from Malfoy here" he waved a hand in Lucius direction "That you called your former leader 'master' and "lord' however those titles mean nothing to mean, but you can call me Marquez Nyker"

No one said a word, but it seemed that Nyker didn't seem to be bothered by that fact.

Nyker wandered from person to person, but also passed some by.

Severus was one who was lucky enough to be passed by. He didn't know what this creature was capable of and he didn't want to find out either.

"Now I know that your Lord Voldemort was openly opposed to what you call Muggles, but I have no objection to them"

There were cries of anger and protest, but suddenly the lights went out and when they flickered back on several members of the group were pale as if they had been drained of blood and seeing that there were scratch marks on the faces of those who had protested confirmed that.

Nyker continued on as if nothing happened "The muggles will be of a great benefit to us" he rasped. "We should not fear them, as they cannot harm us, but what we should fear is the…."

He paused and licked his lips.

"Hanyous" The flame in his eye sparked with life as he spit out this word.

One of the Death Eaters spoke "Hanyous? But I I thought that they were a legend? Make believe!

Nyker turned and faced the man

"I assure they are very real and extremely dangerous. Their existence goes against nature. They are unnatural and need to be eliminated"

Severus was glad for that fact that he had used the spell to completely block out intruders from his mind. If anyone found out he hand a Hanyou in his care he would be dead.

His thoughts led him to Serena and he couldn't understand how anyone could want to destroy such a sweet little girl?

"Any Hanyou should be treated as if you were targeting the muggles like you use to do"

Severus was glad when the meeting had ended; he was going to have to alert Dumbledore about this new development.

A large of people who were half human was in danger. Severus was sure he even meant those who like Remus had been turned into somewhat of a Hanyou, but not a true Hanyou.

Once he was back in his own home, he didn't see Remus anywhere, but assumed he was in Serena's room.

He went to his room and after shutting and locking his door, he pointed his wand towards the fireplace and muttered a spell.

The fireplace lit with a bright blue flame. Severus stripped out and throw his clothes into the flames burning all traces if any that may have been placed on him.

Entering his bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet and took out a potion. He took a gulp and shuttered. If any spell had been placed on him it would have been removed after what he had just done.

Severus took out another jar and after opening it he rubbed the contents all over his body before stepping into the shower.

After having removed any traces of magic that may have been placed on him, he dressed and left his room.

Remus was in Serena's room, just as Severus had expected to be. Serena sleeping clutching a stuffed toy and Remus in a chair beside her bed.

Remus got up from the chair he had been dozing in "Severus I'm glad you're back, now I can", but Severus stopped him.

"We can talk later. We need to see Dumbledore now" he made his way to Serena's bed and gently lifted the child from her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Now? Why do you need me" Remus asked "As he followed Severus from the room "Can't it wait until morning"

Severus grabbed a fist full of floo powder "No it has to be tonight and I'll explain everything once we're inside Dumbledore's office"

Throwing the powder into the flames he called out "Hogwarts! Headmaster's Office!"

The men stepped into the fireplace and were whisked away.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long for me to update this. I've been busy with school and been studying like crazy.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dumbledore looked up in surprise as Severus and Remus stopped out of the fireplace.

He stood to greet them, but Severus cut him off

"I need to speak with you. Is there a place I can leave Serena while we have our discussion?" he asked and gestured to the sleeping child in his arms.

Dumbledore nodded "Why don't you take her to your office?" he suggested "I can send Fawkes to look after her until than"

Severus thought for a moment.

He didn't fathom the idea of leaving Serena all alone in his quarters, but given the urgency of the matter at hand, he decided to go ahead and take her to his office.

After Severus had put Serena into his bed and nodded at Fawkes who was already there and waiting he proceeded to head back to the Headmaster's office.

Inside he found Remus and Dumbledore in a deep conversation, who immediately stopped their conversation midsentence.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and gave Severus a smile "Remus was telling me that he knew Serena and her parents."

Severus shook his head "That tale can wait. This is urgent"

Dumbledore leaned forward "What happened at the meeting" his voice was full of concern "I haven't seen you this shook up since you learned of Lily's death"

"I asked Remus to come along because even though he was a friend of James Potter, I would never want his life to be at stake"

Remus looked at Severus in shook.

He had always admired Severus Snape, but James Potter was a very controlling person and since he had known Remus's secret, he had no choice but to become friends with James and not to anger him least his secret would have been spread through the school like wildfire.

Severus continued "Everyone who is of half-blood is in danger. Those who are muggle-born are fine, but those who have the blood of a magical creature is in danger."

He then proceeded to tell them about Nyker, his appearance, and all that had been said during the meeting.

Dumbledore stood and cross to the room to one of his windows and gazed out.

It seem forever before he spoke "We need to take action immediately. There are so many lives in danger."

Remus for the first time since Severus had entered spoke "But what can we do? It would be hard to find everyone who is of half-blood and find a place that can protect everyone. Hogwarts is out of the question"

Dumbledore looked between the two men "That is something we need to figure out before any lives are lost.

****************************Meanwhile*****************************

Serena woke suddenly and looked around the room. She was someplace she didn't recognize and it frightened her.

Although the scent of Severus was all around her, she just assumed it had been when he left her.

Tears came to her eyes at that thought. Maybe Severus had sent her to live with Remus since he claimed to know her father. But something had happened to him and then she was at that horrible place until Severus unexpectedly rescued her.

She climbed out of bed and jumped when she saw Fawkes snoozing on the headboard.

Silently and as quiet as she could be she quickly left the room.

Serena's bare feet was cold beneath the stone floor as she wandered from room to room and upstairs and down stairs.

No matter where she went she couldn't seem to find a way out.

Serena's heart began to race and her breathing became quick, but she kept on going.

She wanted to call out for Severus, but being unsure as to where she was at, she felt it was best to keep her mouth shut and continue on.

She only stopped when she walked into something and fell back.

A little man with a bright orange bowtie turned and a wicked grin came across his face when he saw Serena on the ground beneath him.

"Peevie is going to have fun with this ickle little" he paused as he took in Serena's full appearance before swelling like a balloon, but before he could exhale he was thrown back by a tall women with long sweeping hair.

Peeves swore and was about to retaliate when he paled as a ghost with sliver blood appeared next to the women.

With a loud pop the ghosts disappeared and the women turned towards the little girl who was huddled on the ground against a wall sobbing.

At the sound of the women's footsteps approaching her, Serena lifted her tear stained face to look at her.

**Sorry is had taken me forever to update. I've been busy with school. I graduate soon and will have more time to update this more often.**

**So any guesses as who the mysterious women is?**

**100 house points of your choice to the person who gets the correct answer.**


	16. Chapter 16

A pretty young lady knelt down before Serena.

Her eyes were golden colored and her long hair brown and blondish was loose behind her. She opened her mouth to speak when there was a sudden pop and she disappeared.

Serena looked around for her savior then she looked down and there standing before her was a skinny cat with lamp like eyes and a tawny coat.

The cat was shaking her head is disgust "Damn it" she muttered "I hate it when that happens. Now I can't change again for another twenty four hours"

She looked at Serena who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Do not be alarmed child. I am the same as you, only where you are half were cat I am full"

Leaping into the girls lap she kissed the tears away "I am called Mrs. Norris. I am Argus Filch's guardian."

The little girl looked at Mrs. Norris "But you are a kitty. How can you be someone's guardian" she asked shyly.

Mrs. Norris gazed into her eyes "Some Witches and Wizards need someone in their lives. As a guardian we are with them always and when they pass through the veil we follow them"

"Now tell me who are you and what are you doing wandering around the castle all alone. It is not safe to do so"

Serena trembled "My name is Serena.

Severus is taking care of me until he and Dumbledore find me a family who will want me, but I wanna stay with Severus. He went out tonight and left me with someone named Remus. He said he knew me and my daddy and my mommy, but I don't remember him. He seemed so nice and then I went to bed and when I woke up I was here"

Mrs. Norris purred in the child's ear 'I can smell the scent of Severus on you. I'll take you back to his office. I am assuming that is where you are. Severus may appear cold on the outside, but he is very kind, but he is very strict about students being out of bed at night, so its best we return before he discovers you are missing. 

Getting up with Mrs. Norris in her arms, Serena began to head in the direction that Mrs. Norris told her to go. 

"What is this place if there are students?" Serena asked the cat.

"This is a school of magic" Mrs. Norris informed her. "Children come here when they turn eleven and they learn more about magic and how to control magic."

Serena looked at the cat with wide eyes "Really? Do you think I could come here when I got bigger?"

Mrs. Norris hesitated "I cannot answer that little one. That is for the Headmaster to decided, but if Dumbledore is still in charge when you are of age then it is possible."

They went down further and further. Serena started to shiver.

"It's cold down here" she whined to her new friend 

"I know child and I am sorry" Mrs. Norris paused "I know that Severus would never leave a child in unfamiliar surroundings alone. Tell me was there anyone in the room with you when you woke up?"

Serena thought back to when she had woken up. Being so frightened she couldn't remember much and then she remembered

"Well there was a big bird who was red and gold" she said in a whisper "He was sleeping when I left"

The cat shook her head in anger "AH HA I thought so" Mrs. Norris muttered darkly "The over grown stuffed turkey is just as bad as the one whom he is the guardian too"

The little girl was confused "You mean he's like us?"

"He's a phoenix, nothing 'Were' about him, but he has the ability to change in a human. We magical creatures of the light have this ability. Those who are on the path of darkness can't change. They must remain in the form that is of a monster. It's because of them that us Were's and Hanyou's are given a bad name"

The Cat looked around and let out a loud screech.

Being frightened by the sudden noise Serena dropped Mrs. Norris and covered her ears.

Landing on her feet Mrs. Norris screeched again

"FAWKES YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING OVERSIZED BUZZARD. GET YOUR TAIL FEATHERS DOWN HERE IN YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU OR ELSE!"

There was a soft noise and the phoenix appeared next to Mrs. Norris and with a popping sound took on the form of a man.

Fawkes short reddish hair stuck out everywhere in spikes. He wore boots made of soft leather. His clothes where made of red silk and trimmed with gold. His eyes were kind as he took in the scene

He looked at Mrs. Norris "What's new Pussy Cat" he asked grinning

"I'll tell you what's new" Mrs. Norris hissed "You were supposed to be watching her and she got frightened and left Severus quarters. Peeves nearly frightened her to death. It was a damn good thing that the Bloody Baron and I were patrolling the halls tonight for any of his nonsense when we came upon the scene. I was able to transform into a human long enough to get him away from her, but then I ended up transforming back and cannot make another change for another twenty four hours"

Fawkes knelt down in front of Serena and reached out to touch her face

"Why the poor dear is freezing and shaking with fright" he murmured and before Serena could stop him, he scooped her up in his arms.

Mrs. Norris leapt up and landed on his shoulder.

Fawkes flinched a bit "You really need to get those claws of yours trimmed" he muttered as he carried the both of them to Severus quarters.

Serena felt the warmth of Fawkes go through her and she stopped shivering. She wondered why he hadn't been burned when he took her in his arms and she supposed that being a magical creature of fire was a barrier and heat could not bother him.

Her eye lids grew heavy as they walked and by the time the three had returned to where she had first been she was sleeping sounding.

Fawkes gently put her in the bed and with a soft popping noise, he became a phoenix once more and flew to the top of the bed post where he perched and took watch.

Mrs. Norris leapt onto the bed before he had changed and snugged next to the little girl.


End file.
